My Storm
by Equinus
Summary: After the death of her Parents, Eleniel is haunted by memories.But with one dream, her life is changed forever HaldirOC
1. So this is how it has to be? REDONE!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that you recognize.I only own Eleniel Fëawen.  
  
Chapter One: But Why?   
  
//" Elen, wake up....".  
  
"But why mother?...i'm too tired.  
  
"Don't you want to say goodbye to me?"  
  
"Where are you going?..."  
  
"To Mirkwood, I'm going to visit Mélawen"  
  
Eleniel sat up.Her mother came and sat down beside her.  
  
"Goodbye Mother, may you have a wonderful and safe trip."  
  
Tamuríl had hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear...."I will miss you...my storm".  
  
With a confused look, Alatáriël replied..."I will miss you too".//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eleniel tossed and turned in her bed, the memories of the day her mother and father left, still haunting her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//"Father, how long has it been since Mother left for Mirkwood?",Eleniel asked.  
  
"Almost 6 months...I'm starting to worry, she should have returned by now,  
  
I'm leaving tonight to go see her" Amrod replied.  
  
"Your leaving me here by myself ?!." She practically yelled.  
  
"you are a big girl now, I'm sure you can take care of yourself", Her Father said with a chuckle.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//"Father, when you find Mother, tell her I miss her." Eleniel said, holding back the tears.  
  
"I will...stay out of trouble, and be strong.Goodbye Elen",And with those last words said, He rode off.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//"Yes Miressawen, what is it you wanted to tell me?...", Eleniel asked her friend.  
  
Miressawen looked up with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"What is wrong, did someone hurt you?!" Eleniel asked hurredly.  
  
"Y-your Mother a-and Father...T-they...didn't m-make it....to M-Mirkwood", Miressawen said between sobs.  
  
".....what...." Eleniel replied unsure.  
  
"Elen, I'm so sorry....they were attacked, and didnt make it" Miressawen said, tears swelling up again.  
  
Eleniel just stared at the ground, tears threatening to fall....but she would not let them....her Father had told her to be strong.  
  
She would not cry.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eleniel woke up in a cold sweat, she shot up in bed and looked around.She was in her bed, just like she had been before she fell asleep.Since the death  
  
of her parents, Miressawen had taken in her friend.The room was dark, but her elven eyes could see just fine.She heaved a strong sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"I will not cry.....I will not cry..." she whispered repeatedly.She was on the verge of tears, but she refused to allow them to fall.She took several deep breaths  
  
and opened her eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing as how she was wide awake, and could not possibly go back to sleep, she stretched and yawned.Pushing the pile of blankets off her, she slid her legs  
  
around to dangle over the side of her bed.careful not to wake up her friend, she got out of bed.As her feet hit the freezing floor, she gasped in suprize quickly  
  
covering her mouth as Miressawen shuffled a bit in her bed. Releived, she uncovered her mouth.She walked over to the talon window and peered outside.  
  
It looked much like any other night, people walking around, returning home or just out for a nighttime walk. She decided to go for a long walk to get  
  
her mind off her troubles, and that particular haunting memory.  
  
She walked over to her cedar chest and went through it till she found what she was looking for. Tip-toeing behind the changing screen she began to take off  
  
her nightgown.She through the nightgown over the screen and it landed silently on the other side. Pleased, she slide the item of clothing she had chosen, over her head.  
  
She now wore a light weight, baby blue,sleeveless summer dress. She stepped out from behind the curtain and went over to the mirror. She had to stiffle a laugh   
  
when she saw her reflection. Her hair was sticking out at every possible angle, she had bags under her eyes, her whole face looked like it was about to   
  
fall off her head, it was drooping so much. 'Since when did I die?, no wait I look beyond dead!, Thank Eru there are no witch Kings around, they'd  
  
probably mistake me of one of their own!', she thought to herself laughing slightly.She picked up her brush and fought with her hair till it was relatively frizz less.  
  
Putting down her brush, she stared to fiddle around with her drooping eyes. She pulled the skin back slightly and watched happily as the bags disappeared.  
  
Then frowned as she let the skin go and the bags returned, worse than before.'Ah, who cares, not like anyones going to care about what I look like.  
  
Even if they do notice me, they'll probably just run in fear'.  
  
She snorted slightly. Seeing as how she could do nothing else to make herself look even alittle more presentable, she walked over to the the   
  
balcony and jumped from the tree and landed silently on the mossy, forest floor.  
  
Suprizingly there where more people than usual outside.  
  
'Wow, what do these people do all day..sleep?' Eleniel thought.As she passed a few other elves, she would say a kind "Hello" or a "Hi". In return, they all just  
  
ignored her and walked away,some just gave her weird glances and walked the other way.It didn't suprize her a bit, because since the death of her parents,  
  
everyone has just ignored her, except Miressawen of course.She longed for someone to just start a decent conversation with her, possibly become her friend.  
  
Instead of getting weird glances and people turning their backs to her.  
  
After wandering aroung for a while, Eleniel decided to go to her favourite place....it was a field of tall green grass, that she had  
  
liked to visit whenever she could.It was just outside the Lothlorien borders.  
  
She never feared to go there for she knew she would be safe for there hadn't been any sightings of Orcs for a long time, also not to mention, the borders were  
  
guarded by Rumil, Orophin, Haldir, and some of the other elves.  
  
She smiled when she thought of the three brothers, Rumil, so playful, young and cute. Orophin, always trying to make Haldir loosen up,and Haldir...so serious   
  
all the time.Of all the time she had seen him, he had not laughed once, while his brothers would be cracking jokes, and almost falling off their talon  
  
balcony, he would be sitting there telling them to stop horsing around and concentrate on watching and guarding.  
  
'Good Ol' Haldir, so arrogant and serious, if only I could change that', She thought.  
  
Though they had never really noticed her before, she did not care...nobody really noticed her anymore. After that thought came the usual pang of self pity.  
  
She knew it would come, because she had experienced it so many times before, but she no longer wanted to.She wanted to break free of this nightmare  
  
of a life, and become the happy young soul she used to be before all of this happened.She remembered how she used to run through the fields without a care,  
  
for she was free, and did not need to worry about anything.she remembered how sometimes she and her friend would sleep outside, in the long grass  
  
and wake up stiffling screams as they found spiders on their pillows, and she remembered how that was all ruined because of her Mothers friend, wanting her to   
  
come and visit.Eleniel clenched her fists into tight balls as she thought of the day her mother had recieved the letter from her friend, her mother was so excited,  
  
she could remember the look on her face.Oh yes, she was excited, but for what? she was excited to DIE!?.She thought of how her father looked when his wife  
  
hadn't returned when she should have, he had the look of worry and anxiousness .She remembered him leaving Lothlorien on his horse to go after her mother and bring  
  
her home safely. And she remembered how she locked her heart away, after she had found out that neither of them had returned and were just classified as dead  
  
and forgotten the next day.   
  
She sighed heavily and made her way to the Northern border.  
  
When she reached her favourite place, which was the wide open field, just in front of the border, she layed down in the tall grass, "I miss you mom and dad,I wish  
  
you were here,I want to be free again.....free.....free" , She repeated the word a few times noticing how she felt locked up inside, like her heart was being held   
  
as a prisoner.  
  
After staring up at the star speckled sky, she started to feel tired.Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!, im so happy that Im re-writing these chapters. I was reading over them, and I was just cracking up at what I wrote!  
  
well now, i hope you will like it more than before.  
  
Equinus 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing you recognize  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of you who reviewed *hugs*  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
*Eleniel walked through a field of golden flowers, the wind caressing her face.  
  
The sun shining brightly giving her skin a beautiful golden glow.  
  
'Where am I?....', she thought. 'This place is wonderful'.  
  
Suddenly the wind started to pick up a bit, and the clear blue sky grew dark and grey.  
  
She felt chills run up her spine. As if on que, it started to rain.  
  
Eleniel looked around, she knew she wasnt alone, she felt someone elses presence.  
  
Off in the distance she spotted a figure, she knew not if it was man or woman.  
  
She started to run after it.She ran fast and hard, until finally she was out of breath.  
  
Soon did she realize, the "figure" was right in front of her.  
  
It was a woman, a beautiful woman with long locks of golden hair, deep ocean blue eyes and rosy lips.  
  
She reminded Eleniel of herself.  
  
"It's nice to see you again...my storm" , the woman said.  
  
Eleniel stared at the woman, she had heard someone call her "my storm" before......but who...  
  
"Mother....", She asked cautiously.  
  
The woman nodded slowly, and held her arms open.Eleniel hesitated for a moment, before running into her mothers arms.  
  
Tamuril embraced her daughter and held her tightly.Eleniel breathed in the sweet scent of her mother.  
  
When they finally pulled away, Tamuril stared at her daughter proudly.  
  
"You have grown into a beautiful woman Eleniel, you are also very strong", she said.  
  
Eleniel smiled at her mother and answered "Thank you....I have missed you very much"  
  
"And I have missed you my storm",Her mother replied.  
  
There it was again, that name 'Storm'.   
  
'Why does she call me that....I am not fierce like a storm.....' Eleniel thought.  
  
Tamuril smiled at her daughter, she knew exactly what she was wondering.  
  
"I have a gift for you my daughter...give me your hand"  
  
Eleniel put her hand into her mothers.She watched and listened as lightening started to   
  
crack and thunder boomed.She looked around in amazment.She felt her hand starting to burn and looked  
  
up at her mother.  
  
"Use this power wisely Tári, I have waited long to give this to you", her mother said.  
  
Tamuril let go of her daughters hand and hugged her, and before Eleniel could say   
  
goodbye, her mother was gone.*  
  
Eleniel woke, and sat up.She noticed she had fallen asleep in the field. Her hand still held a burning  
  
sensation.She studied her hand, tracing her fingers over her palm.She lifted her hand up in the air  
  
and closed her eyes.....It started to rain.  
  
Rumil sat in the tree with his brother, both of them staring in curiosity and fear. Had she really   
  
made it rain? or were their eyes decieving them?  
  
"Orophin, did you see that!?", Rumil asked hurredly.  
  
"Of coarse I did!, we must tell Lord Celeborn...first thing in the morning!",Orophin said.  
  
For the rest of the night, Rumil and Orophin kept an eye on the girl, making sure she created no problems,  
  
and even to keep her safe, for they both knew.......Haldir would want to see this.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ah yes, another chapter.I hope this explained Eleniels story a bit. Do not worry, Haldir  
  
will be in the next chapters for sure!. Let me know what you think....Review....yes, click that button   
  
down there! : ) 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
Ah yes, my very first A/N to replace a chapter.....anyway  
  
This story may or may not be a MarySue. This depends on what you guyz think, If you want, or dont want it to be a MS, please tell me.  
  
(Also, I am not a big fan of MS)  
  
But again, it's your choice. So review and tell me :P  
  
Also, I know there has been some confusion as to whether Alatáriël's name was   
  
Galadriel's name also, but they are pronounced differently, my character name has almost a french pronunciation to it.  
  
Well, I hope I cleared some things up! :D  
  
I am currently writing the next chapter....with lots of Haldir *Jumps around madly*  
  
So I hope I am keeping you guyz on the edge of your seats, and hoping you dont fall off! :P  
  
AAAAnywayz, you guyz are GRREAT! please keep reviewing!   
  
Equinus 


	4. I Don't Understand

A/n: omg, I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long!   
  
To all my reviewers!:  
  
Jess:Thank you so much, sorry that this chapter took so long!.  
  
CPI9887: Thanks!, Im glad u find it interesting :D  
  
DarkNoldorDrow: U really got me thinking there, do u think it should be a MS?,  
  
I dont know....oh!, and thanx for telling me where I could find Arwens sword, I really appreciate it!  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: Have no fear!, these next chapters will be longer, I promise.  
  
Im glad you are looking forward to this chapter, with plenty of Mr.Hottness *squeals*.   
  
Thank u for your review, U really made me want to work harder :D  
  
Ponytail Goddess: Thank you!, I feel really bad that my chapters are so short,   
  
so I will start to make them longer! thank u for reviewing!  
  
Elelntari: Awww, thank u!, Im more motivated to write now! lol. :P  
  
Now, on to Chapter 3!!  
  
Chapter 3: I...Don't Understand  
  
Haldir walked slowly around Lothlorien, today was his day off...and there was NOTHING to do.It was a rather beautiful day,  
  
the sun was shining brightly through the tree tops, the temperature was just right, not to hot, not to cold, just perfect.  
  
While he was walking, he folded his hands behind his back and looked up to the tree tops.  
  
'What can I do today...Im so bored', He said to himself. While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice  
  
his sneaky brothers approaching behind him.Rumil and Orophin noticed that their brother wasn't  
  
paying attention, so they decided they would sneak up on him.They moved slyly behind him, and just  
  
when they were about to pounce on their older brother....  
  
"Rumil, Orophin, please act your age", Haldir said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh come on Brother, lighten up!, we were just trying to have alittle fun with you!.."Rumil said.  
  
"Yeah, whats the matter with you?, you're always so SERIOUS all the time. Orophin added.  
  
Haldir just grunted and continued to walk on."Did you two come here to tell me something,   
  
or just to bother me?.... ." Haldir asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"To bother you." both Rumil and Orophin said in unision.The two broke out laughing.  
  
"No, actually Haldir, we do have something to tell you, it's about a girl.....so you might want to listen."  
  
Orophin said while winking at Haldir. Haldir just rolled his eyes and listened.  
  
"You see, last night while me and Rumil were taking watch, we saw this elf maiden asleep in the field."  
  
Orophin said seriously. "Yes, and your point is?.... ." Haldir interrupted.  
  
"She must have woken up because she sat up, and was looking at her hand...we dont know why, but she was  
  
just studying it.Then, she lifted it high in the air, and her hand gave off a sort of blue glow...  
  
..and then, it started to rain." Orophin said while staring blankly at the ground, remembering the event  
  
of the previous night. Haldir stopped and looked at his brothers."Did you do anything with the maiden?, did  
  
you take her to Lord Celeborn?", Haldir asked. "Well, no...but we did tell Lord Celeborn, and he told us   
  
just to stay away from her.", Rumil told Haldir."Thank you for telling me this, you two may leave now"  
  
Haldir told his brothers. Rumil and Orophin looked at each other, shrugged and walked away.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Lord Celeborn, who is this maiden that my brothers are speaking of?", Haldir asked.  
  
Lord Celeborn sighed, and looked at his wife Lady Galadriel, she just nodded.  
  
"Her name is Eleniel, she is a young elf maiden, who is very gifted."  
  
"Gifted...how?", Haldir asked curiosly. "That I cannot even tell you, I will just advise you to stay away from  
  
her, just stay safe okay Haldir?.",Lord Celeborn stared directly into Haldirs eyes and smiled a small smile.  
  
"Oh yes, May I take watch along the Northern border tonight my Lord?", Haldir asked Lord Celeborn with  
  
hope in his voice."Haldir, I know exactly why you want to take watch tonight and I am going to let you,  
  
just remember what I have told you, stay away from her, and stay safe, okay?", Lord Celeborn said while  
  
getting up to leave."You have my word", Haldir said. Lady Galadriel caught Haldirs eyes and they stared   
  
into each others for a brief second, before Galadriel smiled and told Haldir with a mirthful laugh "Have fun".  
  
Haldir gave her a smile in return and nodded his head once, before walking away.  
  
Haldir ran as fast as he could to his talan, to get changed into his proper attire.When he reached his talon,  
  
he climbed up the ladder and pushed open his door, he threw his clothes on the floor, and got changed into  
  
his proper uniform for keeping watch.When he was finished changing, he ran for the door, but tripped on   
  
his tunic that he had thrown on the floor.Haldir cursed mentally and got up, he shot out the door and jumped   
  
from his talon.He ran as fast as he could to the Northern border.His heart was thumping in his chest, he could feel it,  
  
it was thumping as fast as his legs were running....he was anxious, anxious to see her...to see this 'gifted' maiden.  
  
When he reached the Northern border, He jumped up to the talon, and was met by two guards.  
  
"You two may leave, I have this border covered.", Haldir told the two elves.  
  
Both the elves nodded their thanks, and left the talon.Haldir was relieved that they left so easily, without   
  
questioning him, because he surely did not want to tell them that he came here to watch a maiden, especially  
  
one he was told to stay away from, but then again...they shouldn't question him, he was commander!.  
  
Haldir smiled proudly at that thought and sat down.He wondered if this maiden would return tonight...  
  
well actually he hoped this maiden would return.While waiting, Haldir started to sharpen his sword.  
  
Soon the wind began to pick up, and he looked up from his sword.The sky had gotten darker.  
  
'Hm...probably just alittle cloudy, thats all." Haldir reassured himself. Satisfied with that conclusion.  
  
He went back to sharpening his sword. Then, it started to get darker. This time Haldir sheathed his sword and   
  
got up. She was near, he could feel it. He searched the field for her, he looked to the left, then to the right,  
  
but did not see her. He felt the wind push him forward a bit, he looked down. There she was....  
  
She walked through the field of swaying tall grass, running her fingers through it while walking out from the forest.  
  
The moonlight gave her skin and hair a silver glow.The wind played with her hair, tossing it back and forth.  
  
Her light dress swayed in the wind. Haldir watched her from the talon, studying her, watching the way she moved.  
  
He saw the maiden smile, and it sent a shiver up his spine. There definetly was something different about this   
  
girl. Something inside Haldir told him to go down to her, but something told him to stay. After fighting a while  
  
with his conscience, he decided to go to her. He moved slowly, as not to startle her. He jumped silently  
  
from the talan and approached her. The maiden turned around and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Why, hello Haldir." She said smoothly. "It is a very nice night, is it not?"  
  
Haldir stared at her dumbstruck, he had seen this girl before."Y-you....", he said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, you have seen me around before, my name is Eleniel." She said calmly.  
  
"Please, come sit with me...?", Eleniel asked. Haldir just nodded and sat down beside the girl.  
  
"It is a very nice night indeed." Haldir answered her previous question. Haldir saw the girl grin out of the  
  
corner of his eye. "I think it could be better...I love when it rains during the night, it's so peaceful," Eleniel said  
  
"Yes I agree, it is very soothing." Haldir added ."Well then...I've got an idea." Alatáriël raised her right hand  
  
above her head, and looked up to the sky. She closed her eyes and began to chant something. Haldir watched   
  
Eleniel closely, and his stomach dropped.....  
  
When it began to rain..........  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: MUAHAHA I am evil!, my first cliffhanger!. This chapter is longer than the older ones, so I hope you   
  
guys enjoy it!. I told you there would be way more Haldir, yay!. He finally met Eleniel...wonder what's gunna   
  
happen next...! WELL, lemme know what u thought of this chapter, please review! :D:D  
  
------Equinus 


	5. When It Rains

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize  
  
Omg, I want to thank all of you who reviewed! *Hugs*   
  
I'm Very sorry i havent updated lately, I've been without a computer for about a month.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4. When It Rains  
  
Haldir stared at the girl, then rubbed his eyes.....'no, there is no way she just did that...' he thought to himself. "How...how...did...you..do that?" he asked her.  
  
"It is a gift I suppose, I recieved it from my mother....a while after she passed" Eleniel said the last words silently, but Haldir had heard her.  
  
"I'm very sorry,you have my deepest sympathy" He said as he lowered his head. "No need to be sorry, everything happens for a reason, I keep convincing myself".  
  
She said with a small smile,decieving,but in her eyes Haldir could see all her pain and sadness, she was drowning in it.  
  
He didn't to push on the subject, but he was curious."How did it happen?", He asked her.She was silent for a moment, he waited for her to speak, he knew it was hard to lose someone you loved.  
  
Finally she spoke."She left one day to visit a friend in Mirkwood, but never returned, and she has been gone ever since, and now, I live with my friend,  
  
but she is rarely home." She told him sadly.  
  
Haldir was astonished, and almost...angry...this young woman, living practically by herself, for years!. "And what of your father, where was he when all of this happened?!....and where is he now!?", He hadn't meant to  
  
say it the hurtful way he had, but he couldn't help it.When he heard soft sobs coming from the girl,he turned towards her.She had tears in her eyes, and running down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain.  
  
He felt a pang of guilt run through him."I'm sorry Eleniel,  
  
I didn't mean for it to come out that way, please forgi---", He was cut short by Eleniel raising her hand to stop him.  
  
"It is alright,there is nothing to forgive." she said.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, both of them just staring off into the distance.When finally Eleniel spoke Haldir looked at her, her knees were brought up to her chest, her head resting on them.  
  
"My father also passed....he went out to look for my mother, and he also never returned...... ." By now they were both soaking wet. Eleniels hair was sticking to her back, as was Haldirs.  
  
He studied her for a moment before scooting closer to her and puting his arm around her in a supportive hug.  
  
"If ever you need to talk just come find me...alright?" He asked her. She nodded her head slowly and looked him in the eyes.  
  
She gave him a small smile of thanks, and he returned with a small smile of 'your welcome'.  
  
Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting there, and neither of them cared.They both felt that they had made a new friend.....and they both did.When Eleniel, finally realizing   
  
how cold it was, shivered, she figured it was time to get home.She slowly got to her feet and held out her hand for Haldir. Haldir, still staring off into the distance only noticed her hand after she cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
He gladly accepted her hand and lifted himself off the ground. "Well, I suppose I should be getting home, It is probably very late." Eleniel said to him.  
  
"Yes me too, I believe you and I both need some rest, It should do us good." He replied with a smile. He looked her directly in the face, and stared in wonder at the beauty of her eyes, they were as blue  
  
as the ocean, and shone almost as briliantly as Lady Galadriels. Eleniel noticed him amazed, and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Goodbye Haldir, until we meet again." She said, and turned around to leave. "Wait Eleniel, will you come see me again tomorrow....I will be on duty   
  
at this very border, I would like to talk some more with you." He said to her. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow Haldir, Until then, good night " She told him.  
  
Gently he put his hand to his heart and to her cheek, she returned his gesture as a sign of farewell. "May I walk you home Milady?" He asked, silently hoping   
  
she would say yes. "I know the way back to my home, it is not a very long walk, I think I shall be fine", she replied. Haldir looked down in disappointment "But thank you  
  
for the offer....Milord" She smiled at him and laughed. He looked up at her and coudln't resist laughing.   
  
"See you tomorrow Haldir." she yelled over her shoulder as she walked back into the safety of the trees. Haldir watched her go, he watched every move she made, until she was out of sight. "Goodbye, my friend......" He whispered.  
  
Alatáriël walked around Lothlorien, It was very dark, but with her elven eyes, she could make her way through the forest. The paths were deserted. "It must be very late... ." She   
  
said to herself quietly. She tripped and lost her footing over a tree root sticking out of the ground, she fell and nearly got a mouthful of dirt."How graceful Eleniel ." she said to herself.  
  
She did not notice the two very curious elves watching her from the tree tops. Rumil and Orophin sat still and silently watched her.  
  
"So that is way Haldir wanted to take that extra shift." Rumil whispered. "Wow, thank you for stating the obvious, you mean you actually noticed?!" Orophin joked.  
  
"I wonder what happened out there between the two of them." Rumil said with a hint of mirth in his voice. "Well, I guess that is something we can ask him."  
  
"And he thought no one would know!" Orophin laughed. "Oh this is going to be good!." The brothers both said in unison.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Wow, im not sure how long this chapter is, but it sure took a long time, it felt like hours! lol  
  
hm....probably cuz I havent typed for a while.  
  
Well, lemme know what you thought of this chapter. I'm deciding whether to continue this story or not.....im not sure.  
  
I feel that its not really going anywhere, but maybe its just me.  
  
annnnywayz, please review! toodles :D  
  
Equinus 


	6. Sorry! Authors Note

Authors Note:   
  
  
  
Hello, it is me again,  
  
I want to thank all of you that reviewed!.  
  
And also, I am searching for an editor, to help me with my story. If anyone is interested or has the time could you please email  
  
me.  
  
Also, I will be Changing my characters name, due to a lot of confusion over the name Alatáriel.  
  
I will be changing it to Eleniel,(thank you to Shalemni for the suggestions)  
  
Anyways, I guess that is about it.  
  
I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, preferably as soon as I can  
  
find an editor, and school is keeping me very busy, so I am loaded with homework.  
  
Till next time   
  
Equinus---- 


	7. Mood Changes

Chapter 5. Mood Changes.  
  
Rumil and his brother Orophin walked side by side, searching for their now known as 'sneaky' brother, seeing as how every single guard now knew about Haldir's little midnight visit. Feeling very accomplished, the brothers both walked to Haldir's talon, figuring he would be there resting from last night's arrival back home during the early hours of the morning.  
  
Climbing up the ladder to their brothers talon, they prepared themselves for the wakeup call they were about to give their brother. Rumil looked to his older brother and smiled a great big smile, bearing his perfect white teeth. Orophin winked back at him, and carefully opened the door. Stepping in silently, they both looked around till their eyes fell upon Haldir, sleeping, somewhat ungracefully, in his bed. Rumil had to turn around and hold back a laugh that threatened to escape. All he could think of was how Haldir was splayed across his bed, twisted in his sheets, his hair all over the place and an arm and a leg dangling from the side of the bed. Never before had he ever seen his brother this disgruntled. As he regained control of himself, he turned around and Orophin signaled him to go to the opposite end of the bed, and slide in carefully next to Haldir. As Rumil finally got into the bed next to his brother, he laid down and put his arm carefully across his brother's stomach.  
  
He gave Orophin a signal that he was ready. Orophin nodded once, took a deep breath and screamed. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!" He was pleased with Haldir's reaction. He shot up in bed and realized Rumil was lying, comfortably beside him..... a little too comfortable for his liking. He reached over and shook Rumil, trying to wake him up. When Rumil's eyes opened, Orophin had to turn around because he wouldn't be able to resist laughing, as he saw Haldir's face, as Rumil said something Haldir did not expect. Rumil looked up at Haldir and smiled softly and finally said what Orophin had instructed him to. "That was good," he said softly to Haldir. Haldir looked confused and looked at Rumil skeptically. ".... What was good.....?" he asked Rumil. "You, mean, you don't remember?...last night, me and you, here..... by the way....... you were VERY good." Rumil said while trying as hard as possible to be serious. Orophin was still turned around, his eyes closed tight, his hands clenching at his mouth. He was going to explode from holding in laughter. Haldir just blinked, still taking in what his brother had told him. Finally, it hit him. "No....no, Oh...My...God." He said dumbstruck. "W-What are you talking about?!" He edged away from his brother. "Oh, I can't wait to see what you have in store tonight.... oh and might I ask, about later on.... Your bed or mine?" Rumil asked with a well-played seductive grin. Orophin could have sworn that he heard Haldir's jaw hit the floor. He had to see what was going on, so he turned bad to the scene. Haldir, who had obviously fallen off the bed, was backing away from Rumil, trying to get as far away from him as possible. His eyes were as wide as an owl's. He was trying to speak but was definitely too afraid to.  
  
Finally Orophin broke into hysterical laughter, and Rumil joined him. Haldir snapped out of his current frightened state. "Oh Haldir you should have seen your face!!" Rumil cried hysterically. "Y-Your eyes! You looked like you had just seen a ghost!" Orophin added, while doubling over. As Orophin and Rumil were practically rolling on the floor laughing, Haldir stepped over the two and walked swiftly to his talon door. He ran from inside and jumped from the balcony, crouching down as he landed. He got up, and looked back up to his talon. He could still hear the laughter of his brothers. He glared at the doorway for one more second before stalking off. He needed to get away from here.  
  
He went to the training grounds, and went to sit on one of the benches. He sat down and watched all the elves practicing, whether it be with a sword or a bow. He looked over to the archery field and saw a little blonde- haired girl. She was trying to shoot an arrow from her specially sized bow. Many times she would try to fire. She would either drop the arrow, or let go of the string too soon. Haldir watched the young girl with a small smile. He watched as she looked directly to him then slowly looked back down at her bow. He got up and walked over to the girl. He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "What is your name, Milady?" He asked the girl. She smiled a cute little smile and replied. "I am Elenar, daughter of Lamarion. How are you doing today Haldir?" she asked. She knew who he was because her father had worked with him before. He smiled and nodded. "I am good. I see you are having some trouble here, would you like me to help you?" he asked her. "I would like that very much... No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to do this right," the young girl told him honestly. "Well, show me how you do it, and I'll teach you how to improve upon what you already know," Haldir told her. The girl nodded and gathered herself up. Haldir stepped back and watched. She grabbed and arrow and slipped it onto the bowstring. She pulled pack, as far as she could and let go. The arrow fell straight to the ground as she let go. Haldir stepped back to the girl and showed her how to stand. He brought the bow up a little higher from where she had it and showed her where to pull it back to. "Pull the string hard, until your fingers are aligned with your jaw bone," he told her, "then keep your arms as straight as possible and let go of the string." She did as she was told, and watched happily as the arrow notched itself into the nearby tree. "Wow, you are a very fast learner. Very good, Elenar," he told her as he smiled. The little girl ran up to Haldir and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Haldir," she said before running off with her bow and matching quiver.  
  
Haldir just smiled after the little girl and waved his hand.  
  
He went back to his place on the bench and laid down upon it. He was startled when he saw a head of golden hair fall on his face. He sat up and turned around. "Eleniel, you startled me!" He told her with a grin. "Forgive me Milord, I had no idea you would choose a bench in the middle of the training area to rest on," she replied with a smile. "How was your night, Haldir? I suppose you made it home all right, or did you just camp out here... on this bench?" Eleniel asked as she sat down next to him. She started to pull leaves from his hair that she figured had gotten there from him lying down. "I made it home alright; my night was fine. My morning was horrible. Orophin and Rumil were playing tricks on me again," he said. Eleniel could have sworn she heard a bit of a pout, so she laughed. "Oh it is funny now, is it?" Haldir asked her with a mischievous grin. She looked at him curiously. "Well, how's this for funny," he told her before lightly tackling her to the ground. He pinned her down to the ground; he was smiling at her. She looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of behavior is this, Sir March Warden?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. Neither of them realized that all the guards were watching, along with Rumil and Orophin, who had probably lead them all there. Orophin cleared his throat purposely. He laughed as Haldir's head snapped up and turned to him. When Haldir looked around and saw that everyone was watching him, he quickly released the girl and helped her to her feet.  
  
He looked to all of the faces watching and blushed. "Well, well, well.... Haldir, who is this?" Rumil asked, smiling a great big smile. Finally, Haldir found his voice and spoke; he said the famous line we've all heard one time or another.  
  
"Its not what it looks like!" 


	8. SO SORRY!, Important Authors Note! :

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
OMG I am soooooooooo sorry we havent updated in a long time.  
  
We have both been very busy. My editor being tied up for the past week, and me going to camp this week.  
  
Hectic very hectic. I promise to all of you that when I get back ( which is on Friday or Saturday), I will have the next chapter up!  
  
Just hang tight, keep your hair on your head, and before you know it, VIOLA! the next chapter!.  
  
Thank you ALL SO MUCH!!!   
  
I luv each and every one of u lol!  
  
PEACE!  
  
--------Equinus 


	9. Not Enough

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing you recognize....though I wish I did....*crys*   
  
Chapter 6. Not Enough   
  
"It's not what it looks like!"   
  
"Well then my dearest brother what is this?", Rumil asked with as much sarcasm in his voice as he could possibly get.  
  
All around, guards were laughing and snickering at the sight before them.   
  
Haldir's brain finally processed what was going on, and he shot them all dirty looks. He smiled to himself as every one stopped.  
  
They were either looking around at the trees, or looking down at their feet, anything to keep silent. The only ones who didn't look   
  
away were Rumil, Orophin and Eleniel, who seemed to be having a lot of fun with it. Orophin walked over to his brother, who was eyeing him carefully. He stopped inches in front of him. He looked at him with his most serious face. Haldir just stared him in the eyes--he knew something was coming. Orophin looked from Haldir to Eleniel, who waved silently. He looked back to Haldir, and suddenly burst out laughing. Haldir was startled from his little outburst, and gave Orophin a weird look and backed away. Orophin was crouched down on the ground, holding his stomach. Why he was laughing so hard.....no one knew.   
  
"I suppose you all think this is very funny, but I was simply helping her off the ground after she tripped over her dress.", He said innocently.   
  
"MMMHHMMM, I'm sooooo sure you were!" one of the guards said aloud. Haldir glared dangerously at him and the young elf  
  
returned his gaze to his feet, which seemed to be very interesting all of a sudden. Haldir looked to everyone there, and  
  
then turned his back to them so he was facing Eleniel.   
  
"You all may leave now, and if I were you, I would run as FAST as I could," he stated calmly. The other elves just looked   
  
at one another, shrugged, and turned to leave, but not before Rumil strode up to his older brother and, more roughly   
  
than he had meant to, turned him around.   
  
"What is wrong with you?! Why are you always so serious all of the time?!" he asked, practically yelling. "We were just trying to have fun with you Haldir, and you just keep turning us down... it hurts you know. You treat us like we are not your brothers. We are sick of it! If this is how you are going to act, then that's fine. We don't need you either!" With that said, Rumil got Orophin up off the ground, and they both walked out of the training area.   
  
Haldir just stared, dumbstruck, at the spot where his brother had been standing just a few minutes before. He slowly turned around to face Eleniel, but he didn't look up. He didn't want her to see his face ever again. "She probably thinks I am a monster", he thought. Still looking down at the ground, he briskly walked off past Eleniel, who didn't try to stop him, and into the forest. Eleniel just watched his retreating form; she knew how he felt, for she had had something similar happen to her. She remembered the time when she had gotten into a fight with her mother and father--she was frustrated and started to yell at them. She remembered how they just looked so confused and hurt; her words had been like a million knives being thrown at them. Finally her parents just couldn't take her yelling anymore, and they decided to have a little talk with her. The words they had said were somewhat similar to those that Rumil had said to Haldir. They told her about how she was hurting them with her verbal lashes and that she acted like she wasn't their daughter.   
  
(For this scene, play "Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace; I think it really fits this part of the story)   
  
Sadly, she decided that she should go home and rest. She would go find Haldir later, right now he just needed some time to himself.   
  
Eleniel walked slowly back to her shared talon.   
  
She did not look up once, she could not see where she was going, but she knew her feet would guide her.   
  
Soon she reached her home; she climbed the ladder and turned around. She looked out from her balcony and sighed, and   
  
slowly entered her talon.  
  
  
  
Miressawen was not home, so she was left alone. She walked over to her bed, threw herself down on it, buried her face   
  
in her pillow, and screamed. She screamed until her throat hurt-- she had never felt this bad before; she felt so sorry for Haldir, and she needed to comfort him.... but not yet.   
  
She soon got tired of screaming and started to calm herself, and soon she fell into a greatly needed sleep.  
  
  
  
Eleniel awoke a few hours later, feeling relaxed and refreshed, all the happenings of the morning pushed to the back   
  
of her mind. She was content, for once; that was, until she thought of Haldir. She untangled herself from the sheets and   
  
ran to her door. She jumped from her talon and landed on the mossy forest floor--she needed to find Haldir, and fast,  
  
before he tried to do anything that could harm others... or himself. She ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
She knew not of where she was going but her heart was leading her to him.  
  
  
  
After running for what seemed like forever, Eleniel came to a stop in a small clearing with a little waterfall. She   
  
looked around, taking in the beauty of this secret place she had never seen before. Her eyes strayed around for awhile, until she saw the exact person she was looking for.   
  
Haldir was sitting on a log, in front of the little pond. He was either ignoring her, or he just didn't notice her,  
  
because he didn't turn to look at her. Eleniel approached him slowly, one small step at a time.   
  
Haldir finally turned around; he watched her as she walked to him. It reminded him of when   
  
he had first seen her--her long blonde hair draping over her shoulders, her pale skin glowing with an almost silver   
  
light, and her blue eyes shining like the ocean. This was how he remembered her. She walked over to him slowly and sat   
  
down beside him. He watched her every move, as if he did not want to miss a single thing she did. She smiled softly at him and gave him a look of sympathy.   
  
"Haldir, I am so sorry." Eleniel told him softly. He looked up to her and nodded slowly.   
  
"Why? Why do I deserve this? Don't they realize how I feel?" Haldir said.   
  
"How do you feel Haldir?" she asked him gently. She wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her. She wanted everything  
  
to be all right for him.   
  
Haldir simply shook his head, and put his head in his hands. Eleniel watched him carefully and sadly noticed that he was shaking.   
  
"Haldir... please just look at me..." she said to him. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. She saw that his eyes   
  
were red, and his cheeks were wet with tears.   
  
"Oh Haldir...." she said softly. She took him in her arms and hugged him, resting her chin on his golden head. She   
  
comforted him as much as she possibly could; she was surprised that he was not pulling away.   
  
They stayed like that for a very long time. Eleniel was just happy to be there, helping Haldir during his difficult time.  
  
She had been gentle to him, and he had returned her hugs and comforting.   
  
She smiled when she realized that this was the first time she had seen his soft side.............   
  
she had seen the real Haldir. 


	10. Love Of Another

A/N: HI!!!! wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been extremely busy with school projects and all this other stuff.  
  
Well, I hope this chapter will make up for it!. ENJOY, IT MAY BE A SMALL CHAPTER, BUT IT'S WORTH IT IN MY P.O.V YOU'LL SEE WHY ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize....sadly.....  
  
Chapter 7. Love Of Another  
  
(For this scene, play "Waterfall", by Enya)  
  
It soon began to get dark, and a bit cool. There was a slight breeze being filtered by the trees. Haldir let go of Eleniel and tried to lift his head, but he couldn't move it.  
  
Slowly he slid out of Eleniel's grasp and sat up straight. He smiled when he noticed that her eyes were glazed over and unfocused, and her breathing was slow and steady....   
  
she had fallen asleep. He slowly got closer to her and gently rested her head down on his lap. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and gently stroked her head.   
  
He leaned down, kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "Fuume, lindelea gwanthi (sleep, melodious beauty)."  
  
  
  
He watched as she slowly smiled in her sleep. It did not take long for Haldir to join her in her slumber. The rest of the night was spent peacefully sleeping in each  
  
other's company, with nothing around them except nature, and the dark star-streaked velvet sky above.  
  
(End music lol)  
  
When Eleniel woke, she realized she was not at home in her bed. She looked up and noticed that she had been sleeping on Haldir.   
  
She blushed when she noticed that he had his arms tightly around her waist; she tried to slowly move out of his grasp, but failed as he just happily sighed   
  
and tightened his grip around her. Eleniel did not care really, she had no place to be. She gently put her head back down on his chest and let her eyes wander around.  
  
Now that the sun was shining she could clearly see where she was. She was just about to go back to sleep when she heard approaching footsteps. They must have waked Haldir,  
  
for he was now sitting up and stretching. Eleniel got up off of Haldir and silently yawned. She held out her hand to Haldir, and he gladly accepted her help.   
  
She pulled him up off the ground and let go of his hand.   
  
"Did you hear that noise also, Haldir?", she asked him.   
  
  
  
Haldir just nodded his head and continued to look at the ground. Eleniel walked to the nearest tree, jumped up to the lowest branch, and began to climb  
  
the tree--maybe from a higher point, she would be able to see who was coming. Haldir had not noticed when she had climbed so he looked around confused. 'I guess she went home', he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Suddenly someone walked through the trees. Haldir turned around and studied the elf.  
  
He had silver-ish blonde hair that was a bit longer than Haldir's. He also looked quite taller than Haldir, and had dark blue eyes and wore the garments of   
  
a Galahdrim.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Haldir asked the Elf. The elf looked around and then drew his attention back to Haldir.  
  
"I am Lómarandil. I was wondering where I could find Haldir," he replied.  
  
"You are looking at him. May I help you with something?" Haldir asked. Lómarandil quickly nodded and began to speak again.  
  
"Lord Celeborn sent me to you. I am to join the Galadhrim. I'm sorry to tell you this on such short notice, but I have just returned from visiting relatives.   
  
As I was heading home, I spotted danger, and it turns out that trouble is brewing yet again. This army was big--hundreds, maybe even thousands of orcs  
  
and Urukai. This could be bad.... Lord Celeborn wants at least every male elf that can fight to be ready.... just in case," Lómarandil told Haldir in a warning tone.  
  
Haldir just stood there, with a sudden loss of words--all he could do was nod his head. Lómarandil took this as a sign to leave, so he silently said his goodbyes  
  
and was on his way. Eleniel, who had heard the whole conversation, jumped down from the tree she was perched in and landed silently behind Haldir.  
  
"What was that all about?", she asked, even though she knew, she wanted to see if Haldir would actually be honest and tell her what was going on, or if he  
  
would hide it from her, not wanting her to get involved.  
  
Not thinking properly, having his mind still wandering on the current problem, he answered her question a little more harshly than he had meant to.  
  
"It does not concern you, I do not want you getting involved. Eleniel, you may not see me for a long while after today...", He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
Eleniel just stared at him, at a loss of words. She then looked down at her feet. Haldir slowly walked to her, and gently lifted her chin. Eleniel looked him straight in   
  
the eye, and noticed that he was worried. Haldir was not expecting it when she quickly caught his lips in a gentle kiss. After a minute or two, Eleniel broke the kiss.   
  
Haldir just gave her the most playful smile she had ever seen.   
  
Eleniel brushed her hair behind her finely pointed ears, and reached out and gently touched Haldir's face. Haldir leaned into her warm hand. To Haldir's disadvantage, Eleniel removed her hand and took a step back, smiling all the while.   
  
"Goodbye Haldir, I will see you again, I know I will. Whether or not I have to find you, I will see you again," Eleniel told him. Haldir just nodded, again at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
Eleniel walked out of the clearing, leaving a clearly love-struck Haldir behind. "Wow......" was all he could say as he slowly began to leave for his talan.  
  
No other elf could ever take Haldir's breath away, but Eleniel had. She had stolen his breath, his words....................and his heart.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: WOW!!! they kissed....ok, not a big huge passionate kiss, but a nice beginning of a new love kiss.  
  
Don't worry, the more passionate stuff will be making appearances in future chapters. WELL, I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it.  
  
Till next time  
  
------Equinus 


	11. And Another?

A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I luv u all very much lol. This Chapter is dedicated to all u.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing u recognize...blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
  
Chapter 8. And Another?  
  
Sadly, Eleniel knew that what Haldir had said was true; she probably wouldn't see him for a long time. She could not help it when her mind began to race with thoughts--some of them good, and some of them... well, not so good. "What if I never see him again... what if he goes away and never comes back?" She shook the thought away and walked steadily back to her talon.   
  
When she arrived, she climbed up the ladder hastily and went inside. Sitting down on a chair, she gazed out the window. Holding her head in her hand and leaning on the windowsill obviously wasn't a good idea, because when she heard someone cough from behind her, she snapped out of her dreamlike state and half her body was hanging out of the open window. She gathered herself up and changed position in the chair so that she was facing the Elf that had just entered her home.  
  
When she looked at him, she could not help but gasp. The first thing she noticed was his striking black hair and ocean blue eyes. This was no ordinary elf, oh no.... This was a Noldor! Never before had she seen a Noldor; never had she been able to take in their obvious beauty or handsomeness. The Elf looked confused, and then spoke, his voice fair and gentle.  
  
"Oh! I am extremely sorry Milady. I have sought out the wrong talon--please forgive me if I have disturbed you."  
  
Eleniel just kept her eyes locked with his. For some reason, she just could not look away... It was as if she was under some sort of spell. Finally she spoke. "No, do not worry, you have not disturbed me at all. Are, um... you in a hurry to get to someplace?"  
  
"No, I was just simply looking for my brother's talon, but I guess I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.... Seems that I am always lost, no matter where I happen to be," he said while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
"Would you care to stay for a bit?" Eleniel had no clue why she had just invited this stranger into her house, but her mind just told her to go with it. The tall elf just simply nodded his head. He took off his cloak and hung it carefully on the hook-like piece of wood near the door.  
  
"Please, come sit down. Can I get you anything? Would you like something to drink? Or perhaps something to eat?" Eleniel asked him eagerly.  
  
"Just some water. That'll be fine, please," he said calmly.   
  
Eleniel walked quickly over to the 'kitchen' part of her talon and retrieved a bottle of water and a cup. Walking back over to the table where he sat, she placed the cup and the bottle down in front of him. She walked around to the other side of the table, pulled a chair out for herself, and sat down.  
  
She watched him carefully as he opened the bottle and poured the water into the cup. He was graceful, just as Haldir was. Only there was something else about this elf… He was different somehow. Seeing as how she didn't even know his name, she decided it would be polite to ask him.  
  
"What is your name?" Eleniel asked timidly. "Wow, this elf really does have an effect on me... but why?" she thought to herself.  
  
The elf set down the cup and looked up at Eleniel.  
  
"I am called Seliatmah," he said slightly confidently. Eleniel's mind raced again... Seliatmah.... she sounded his name out carefully. '"Hm... Sel... high, iat... fire, mah... MAGE? It couldn't be… Does your name have some sort of meaning?" she asked cautiously, as not to sound too suspicious.  
  
Seliatmah avoided her eyes as she asked this question, but then he thought it better to just answer, for if he tried to avoid the question, she would find it odd. "I... I have a-a bit of a secret.... no one knows, except my father... b-but I'm willing to tell you... as long as you promise not to tell anyone else," he told her, a bit nervous at what the consequences might be. Eleniel just nodded her head and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"My father died a short time ago... and I don't understand how... but one night... he came to me...in a dream. He made me take his hand... he told me he had a gift for me... but I just didn't understand. The when I woke up, my hand was... it was burning and it was red. I closed my eyes, and a small ember began to burn on the palm of my hand. I-I am a fire mage," he told her, hoping she would understand. Eleniel stared at him. She could not think of anything to say.... So she was not the only one with a 'gift'. He began to apologize and get up from his seat, when Eleniel rushed over to him, and grabbed his right hand in hers. He just stopped what he was doing and looked at her, confused.  
  
"I had the same dream! Only... it was my mother who was in it! And when I woke up, my hand was burning too! Then I closed my eyes… and it began to rain. I must be a water mage..." she trailed off; never did she think there was someone out there who was just like her. Seliatmah must understand what she goes through every waking moment of her life--confusion, depression, sadness, and loneliness… for he must go through the same thing! Suddenly she remembered Haldir, and a frown began to make its way onto her face... He didn't know or understand what she went through. But he was so sweet and gentle... and he cared about her.   
  
Completely zoned out, all Eleniel could do was stare at Seliatmah.... And in her heart, she knew that something was going to happen. She was going to have to make some sort of decision... Something was going to change...  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOO Major cliffy there! I finally got an idea for the story. If you haven't figured it out by now, you will in the later chapters coming up.  
  
Lemme know what you think, I kinda like this idea ;)  
  
Till next time   
  
--------Equinus 


End file.
